CoD: The Dastardly Deeds of the Doctor
by TriatheFFwriter
Summary: A Richtofen cameo that describes his personal decline in sanity. Hope might just be more than postponed disappointment.


**November 17th, 1934** ** All or Nothing**

Dear Diary,

I have encountered a slight problem with the experiments that Maxis and I had developed. Our first test subject, after being injected with Element 115, lost all use and functions of the brain and began to make odd incoherent noises. Soon after the injection, the heart stopped completely. I inquired with Maxis about the results and he simply told me that it was merely the process of science at work. I'm not entirely alright after witnessing such a thing, but I can trust his judgement, I know it. Hopefully, the second experiment won't result in such a violent death...he was so zombie-like.

I've always feared death in its many forms, and quite frankly, the undead do not sound very pleasant either.

**December 2nd, 1934 ****Unholy Confessions**

Dearest journal,

It seems luck is not in my future. After two more attempts, the experiment subjects have deceased in equally horrendous ways. The first of the two seemed promising, but completely lost all human emotion before the death. The second was a bit of an odd one… When Maxis had left the room to retrieve another syringe, the man pulled my arm and told me something strange.

He said that "They're coming. And it's because of your friend that the downfall of humanity is upon us." A nice man, he was. Maxis heard everything from the doorway though. I didn't know what to do so… I took the syringe from his hands and stabbed it straight into his neck instead of the customary arm vein. He and I watched the man pass out completely. After a day or so, the man simply disappeared. His words remain embedded in my thoughts.

And Maxis has yet to even look at me since.

**February 29th, 1935 ****A writer with too much time**

Friends, friends, friends. Everyone needs them, everyone has them. Speaking of whom, you can't really tell how to trust them. When they might plot against you, when they want to use you… Aren't people oh-so wonderful creatures?

Anyways.

Enough of that.

Maxis and I have continued the experiments, blah, blah, blah..

It seems that I have made new friends though! Yay!

The first one was an oddly aggressive American man. Apparently, he doesn't like needles very much.

Oh well.

And the next man was also quite interesting. Full of interesting things to say. In fact, he told me the same thing the other man did.. Or tried to. His accent was too foreign for me to understand.

This voice in my head is telling me they may be right. Perhaps… I should do something about this. Like the three experiments said..

What's the right thing to do though?

I cannot simply leave now!

What...do I do now?

And why have they left so suddenly?

More importantly, how?

**October 28th, 1945 ****A doctor, A friend**

I apologize for not updating my journal for so long.

After all these years, so much has changed. To start… I can see that's where I last left off, right before...the incident.

Let's keep it simple: Maxis is gone. And to be quite fair he deserved his early demise. For every reason. I would have killed him with my own hands earlier, if I wasn't at gunpoint for a month by those people. Honestly, aren't I trustworthy enough? It's not like I tricked them into becoming my friends. But, I suppose I would have fell for my own charm. I'm quite intoxicating if I say so myself. 3

Speaking of my friendsies, they're just a ray of sunshine. The situation between us is actually intriguing. Supposedly, I'm the reason everything is messed up and the reason for the downfall of our present society. Little do any of them know that I've only done them a favor ridding us of Maxis. I know what I did was wrong. But.. I feel no regret.

Why is it that his death brought me more joy than pain? Even at my own hands, th-the blood, and...the cuts. Oh my, the cuts were a beautiful sight to my eyes. AAAH, just thinking about it makes me so warm and tingly.

They told me there was nothing wrong with that. They said I did a good deed. They know me so well..the treachery that is my mind.

My friends. My allies in the war against faith. Against all the belief that this world was any good before I unleashed it's true potential, it's true identity to be more exact.

We live in a hell with nothing but disappointment.

What is the difference between what was and what I've created?

Absolutely nothing except power.

The entity of power can be so wonderful when used correctly. I can only hope I can be its one and only user.

To bring to life a new generation!

Together, we will rise.


End file.
